Magnets
by PotterGleek72
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are friends- only they are opposites. But they have one thing in common- a desire for one another. Just like the North and South are attracted to each other on magnets, so are they. But it's not going to be easy. They must go through hook ups, flirting, and fights in order for their relationship to work, and eventually, they will click smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

_Rose_

"I'm telling you, bro, I think I'm _in love_," Scorpius said, his voice deep in wonder.

"You _always _say that when you meet a hot girl," Albus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but this time, it's real," Scorpius said.

"You also say that all the time," Rose said teasingly, trying to hide her hurt.

Scorpius and Rose's unlikely friendship had worked out well. It all started off with curiosity of what kind of person each other were, to defiance, to disobey their parents and overcome the dumb hatred matters.

Well, that's sort of how it worked out. For Scorpius, anyways. Rose had a different story.

It was _love. _Love at first sight. It sounded stupid, and cheesy, she knew. She thought it was a crush at first. But the months past, and she could not get him out of her mind. She knew she was being stupid- for merlin's sake, she was only 11 years old back then! But it had been real, and now, in fifth year, it was real than ever.

Scorpius was handsome. Not just handsome. Smoking hot. She would always drool at him when he weren't looking, and imagine their wedding. Was it immature? She didn't know.

It was hard to keep Scorpius in line. He would drink constantly- he and Albus- and throw parties constantly. Horrible grades. And most of all, _girls. _He was a great guy, but he was.. a man-whore. She had lost count of his girlfriends, and his hook-ups. It hurt her, but she stuck up for it, just because it would be worth it. Because Scorpius needed her that way.

The trio was a very weird trio. Scorpius Malfoy, the hot man-whore, who was very unlike his father. Albus Potter, the also very attractive (not as hot in Scorpius in her opinion, maybe because he was her cousin) party-loving Gryffindor, who's only dignity sometimes, was his father. And then there was Rose. Rose Nymphadora Weasley. The red-headed girl who didn't belong with the handsome guys.

Rose wasn't ugly. But she wasn't that pretty either. She looked very compared when she stood with the two. She weren't as popular either. Sure, she had friends. But not a whole lot like them. Albus could create his own little clan if he wanted to, according to the rate of his friends!

Rose played Quidditch with the two, which was the only excuse for belonging with them. People, for once, weren't surprised when Rose was with them during Quidditch.

Scorpius was in Slytherin. Rose and Albus were in Gryffindor. It was always fun to compete.

And most of all, it was amazing to watch Scorpius play. It was _hot. _

So today, again, she were drooling about him, imaging their wedding, trying not to be hurt as he oohed and ahed about girls.

"Hello?" a voice snapped her back to present.

"Ding-dong- what?" she blinked.

"Ding-dong?" Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," she mumbled, "Did you say something?"

"Yes, I said, Are you coming to the party tonight? It's in Ravenclaw this time," he grinned.

"No, obvious not! We have to study for our upcoming Herbology test! Professor Longbottom will _not _give us good grades because our parents are his friends, Al! You should know that by now!" Rose snapped.

"Aw, C'mon, Rosie! Please?" Scorpius said, his gray eyes widening into a very attractive puppy eyes form.

"No," Rose said forcefully, ignoring the look.

"Okay, very well," Scorpius sighed. He glanced at a group of very attractive girls in a very critical way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some ladies to talk to,"

And he strutted off, smiling gorgeously.

"Ha. See how he used plural?" Albus laughed airily. He glanced at Rose as she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried for him," Rose said, "Going around kissing girls and hooking up with them all the time.. what's his plan for the future?"

"Don't worry about Scorp, he's got a plan, he always has a plan. Worry for me, a guy who somehow became a prefect and is constantly compared by his father," Albus said sniffily.

"Oh, you boys," Rose shook her head.

"Hey! At least I'm not like the dumb prostitute," Albus said, smiling.

"Hah. You are just the same! Maybe not as much, but I saw you flirting with the fourth year girls yesterday. And see how I used plural," Rose said.

"Ah, but Rosie! That is just to get one girl!" Albus winked.

"Huh?"

"Guys flirt with many girls just to get noticed by one girl!"

"That is stupid! How will she ever fall for him?" Rose snorted.

"Well, Scorpius is doing it, and it's working," he said, giving her a sly look.

Rose stiffened slightly, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Albus sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Albus said.

"Last year," Rose said.

"Who?"

"Thomas Finnegan."

"Your last kiss?"

"Last year, with my ex-boy friend,"

"Your last hook up?"

"I don't do that,"

"Rose, I do not believe you,"

"What?"

"I can't believe your last boyfriend, and your last kiss was all last year! 367 days!" Albus said.

"365 days, freaking genius," Rose corrected.

"Big difference,"

"Albus, for me, boyfriend, kisses, and hook ups are a waste of my life. I'd rather use my time for my future and my grades. Don't worry, I'll somehow get married,"

Rose acted like she didn't care. But she didn't. She sorely wanted to party, she sorely wanted a boyfriend (Scorpius), she sorely wanted a kiss (it didn't have to be Scorpius- everyone had kisses with someone they weren't dating), and sorely wanted a hook-up. Roxanne had given her way too many details about sex, and first, she didn't give a damn. But soon, she wanted it.

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but Scorpius returned and he shut his mouth.

"They rejected me," Scorpius said, his voice barely over a whisper.

"That's tough, man," Albus smirked.

"They rejected me," he repeated.

"So? That happens," Rose said.

"Not to me. Not to me, it doesn't! It's ME who always rejects the girls! I got rejected!" Scorpius gasped.

Albus rolled his eyes and Rose let out a giggle.

"It ain't funny," Scorpius glared at them.  
"Come on, let's go get you a sandwich.. or a life," Rose said, patting him on the back.

"You're so MEAN, Rosie!" Scorpius said, "I just went through a sort-of break up, and you.. don't even wanna comfort me?"

"Oh, man up, Scorpius Malfoy. Your father must be ashamed of you," Rose said.

"Like I care what he thinks," Scorpius grinned cheekily at her and her heart thumped loud and fast.

"Oi! Don't get too close. I feel left out," Albus said.

"Oh, Al.." Rose sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose_

"Scorpius! I told you, we _must _study! And besides, I think you should stop with these parties, they are getting way out of hand!" Rose snapped.

"Oi, lay off me, woman, won't you?" Scorpius sighed.

Rose bit her lower lip, considering whether to consider nagging, or stop.

"I already know I'm a big trouble without you nagging about it," he said.

Rose merely looked at him.

"You're not my mother, so just.. leave me be. Just because you're not into this kinda thing, doesn't mean I can't!" he said.

Hurt hit her like a wave.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you!" she said angrily, sounding incredibly dignified. "But if you don't want me to care for you, then fine! Live your own life style,"

Rose could tell Scorpius knew that he had crossed the line.

"Oi! No, come on, Rosie, I didn't mean that.." Scorpius said desperately.

Since he was being super cute about it, she decided to forgive him.

Rose smiled a small smile, "I know,"

"Gee, you sure know how to make me nervous," he said.

"Humph. But you're gonna study now, or else I'm gonna be pissed at you for _real_," Rose said.

Scorpius longingly stared at Albus, surrounded by girls, who were beckoning at him to join.

"Scorpius.." Rose said dangerously.

"Okay, fine, I'll study," Scorpius sighed.

* * *

_Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. She was late. _

This was all Hugo's fault, obsessing that someone was under his bed.

She ran to her first class, which was Potions with Slytherin.

She bust open the door of the dungeons, and everybody stared at her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she panted.

Professor Slughorn raised an eye brow at her.

"That's fine, take a seat,"

Huh. She got away with him.

"Three points from Gryffindor,"

Never mind. Rose sighed and took a seat next to a random Slytherin.

Albus shot her a questioning look but she shook her head. Scorpius smirked.

"Please turn to page 394 and make the sleeping potion with your partner," he said.

Rose glanced at her partner for the first time.

"Shall we start, Rose?" her partner smiled.

"Umm..." Rose mumbled.

"Oh. My name is Julian Zabini," he said, holding his hand out.

"Hi," Rose gave him a smile.

_Damn, he was hot. _

"Okay, I'll get the equipments," Rose said, brushing the thought away.

"I'll help," Julian said.

Rose read the instructions, and went to get a bezoar, which was way too high up.

She stretched, but another hand handed it to her.

"Here," Julian smiled.

Rose basically floated away the whole class. Julian momentarily made her forget about her crush on Scorpius- he was lean, hot, fit, tall, handsome, kind... for a Slytherin, at least.

After class was finished, Julian hung back a bit to talk to her. Albus and Scorpius exchanged confused glances.

"That was fun," Julian said.

"Yeah.. totally.." Rose said.

"We make a good team, we should partner up more often," Julian grinned.

"Yeah.. totally.." Rose said, trying not to smile goofily.

"Well, see you later!" Julian gave a wave and joined his friends.

"Bye!" Rose smiled and waved back.

She stumbled towards Scorpius and Albus, her eyes still on Julian.

She heard a wolf-whistle beside her and found Albus grinning at her.

"Whoa! Who is he? I've never seen Rose ooh and ahh over a guy," he said, nudging her.

Rose slapped his arm, "Oh, shut it, Potter!"

Scorpius was wearing a stony look, and did not say a word.

"So? Who is he?" Albus said excitedly, "Who is this man in a shining armor that wishes to be your prince?"

Rose blushed at the description, "His name is Julian-"

"Zabini," Scorpius spoke for the first time.

"Well, yes, Julian Zabini-" Rose said, taken aback by his icy tone.

"Zabini, Rose. Do you know how your family would react to this?" Scorpius said coldly.

"React to what?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"The two of you. _Together_,"

"Whoa, Scorp, don't skip to conclusions. Being friends with you kinda means the old rivalry between houses and families are over," Albus said.

"Albus, you are Rose's cousin. Don't you feel at least a tad bit afraid for Rose? I know Zabini. He's a heart breaker that leaves girls crying. _Don't _get involved with him, Rose," Scorpius said.

This angered Rose. Finally, she had found a guy she could moon over, and might have a chance, and he ruined it like this.

"Well, I'm friends with you, aren't I? I think I can take over Zabini if I'm still sticking up with _you_," Rose snapped.

This came out way too harsh and Rose instantly regretted it. Hurt flashed in his eyes.

"I... cannot believe you just said that," Scorpius said slowly, and walked away.

"Oi! Scorp!" Albus yelled, "Aw, come on, man!"

"See you at lunch," Scorpius called.

Albus shot Rose a look.

"What? It's not like it's not true!" Rose said defensively, though guilt was creeping up on her.

"Some thoughts are better unvoiced," Albus murmured.

"You sound like your father,"  
"Why, thank you, Ms Weasley, you sound like your mother... a lot,"

Rose smiled.

"Oi! Lil' bro!" James ran over with Fred.

"What?" Albus said.

"I need your help,"  
"Why should I help you?"

"'Cause you're my lil' bro,"

Albus narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Al! Please?" Fred pleaded.

"Fine, what do you need?" Albus said, "And it better be something that'll rock my socks off, or worth helping you for,"

"Stink bombs," James said.

"Whoa! See you later, Rose! I have some bombs to explode," Albus said.

James grinned, "Now _that's _my brother!"

So Rose was left alone.

"Boys," she mumbled furiously.

"Hey, Rosie!" said a voice. It was Lily and Roxanne.

They never socialized that much. Lily and Roxanne, being against Scorpius, shut him out of their lives instantly. Rose, on the other hand, made a bond. That kind of stopped them from being such close cousins.

"Where's Scorpius.. and my brother?" Lily asked.

"Albus went with James and Fred to get stink bombs," Rose said.

"Boys!" Lily sighed.

Roxanne stared at her, "Aren't you supposed to stop them? You're prefect,"

"Yeah, but.. I'm just.. I don't know," Rose sighed.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked.

"Scorpius and I argued," Rose admitted.

The two stiffened instantly and Rose knew she wouldn't get any sympathy here.

But to her surprise, they gave her a sympathetic look.

"I hope you two make up soon. And then you could _make out_," Lily grinned.

Roxanne giggled uncontrollably at this and Rose blushed.

"Oh, what if Uncle Ron heard that!" Roxanne giggled.

"Lily!" Rose said, shocked.

"Sorry! But you should tots date, just saying,"

Rose felt happiness rising in her chest. Guess she still liked Scorpius more than Julian after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, saying hello to you for the first time.. This is my first fanfic, hope you liked it... please feel free give me helpful advise on anything I should work on to make this better! **

**Thanks!**

**~PotterGleek72**


	3. Chapter 3

_Scorpius_

He stomped away angrily. Why would Rose even _think_ about dating Zabini?

During the whole potions class, he had to push down his anger at the gaze they were exchanging, and now, she was giggling about how _amazing _he were.

Urgh.

It was stupid to have a dumb crush on her and assume that she'd be jealous, and one day admit her love for him.

Rose wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school in some people's opinions, but she were to him. She was.. a nerd, but she had an inner party spirit, he was sure.

"Well, you're pissed," Emmeline Parvarti observed as she played with his hair, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said, but he was giving a death glare at Rose.

She noticed it, "Did the geeky redhead let you down? Why are you even friends with her?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius frowned.

"People only talk to her because you and her hot cousin stick up for her. You know, she's just a real burden," Emmeline said.

"Rose is a great friend, and it's pitiful that you'd criticize her like this," Scorpius snapped.

She stopped twiddling with his hair, "You're right. I'm sorry,"

She crushed her lips on his and he kissed her back out of instinct.

* * *

"Dammit," Scorpius muttered and furiously looked for his pants.

Emmeline was still sound asleep beside him.

It's got to be here somewhere.

He finally found it, (it was under the sofa) and quickly ran into his dorm. Emmeline would have to somehow deal with waking up in the common room, naked.

He crept into his bed and closed his eyes. Sometimes, it was tiring to be him.

* * *

The next morning, he felt gazes on him, some dirty looks, some admiring looks, some flirty looks, and knew that the news had spread immediately.

He was used to this pattern by now.

"Here comes the man-whore!" Albus whispered loudly and some of the Gryffindors laughed.

"Gee, thanks, mate," Scorpius grumbled and sat down on the Gryffindor table. Ever since the war ended, there was a new rule that students could sit in whichever house table they wanted.

Today, Rose was sitting with some Ravenclaws. Totally cool.

"So the news is all over the place," Lily said.

"I can tell," Scorpius said darkly.

"How'd it go?" Fred said.

Scorpius glared at him.

"Who's getting pregnant this time?" Fred grinned at Scorpius.

"Fred, bad choice of words," James said, "Allow me; Who did you bang?"

"Emmeline," Scorpius mumbled.

"Really? Well, you sank to some low standards!" Albus said.

"She's actually okay-"

"Nice hickey, Malfoy," said a cold, yet awfully familiar voice.

"Hi Rose!" Scorpius said cheerfully.

"Albus Potter, you skipped your prefect duties yesterday," Rose said.

"Oh, sorry. I was elsewhere-"

"In detention,"

"How do _you _know?"

"It's all over the place. Secrets aren't kept in this school, you see. That's the second most common topic today, after the first which is about -well as Emmeline describes it- _A wild fiery nice with burning passion that lasted momentarily, but long enough for love to be made_," Rose used quotation marks with her fingers and everyone laughed.

"Albus, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're being a bad prefect," Scorpius said.

"Yes, he's right. You _better _not skip it this time. It's tonight, by the way, we're checking the hallways. Peeves has been pranking everyone and it has got to stop," Rose said.

"What? But Rosie, I'm busy today-"

"_Do you want that badge to disappear off your robe?" _Rose exclaimed.

"It's my _dream! _Being prefect SUCKS!" Albus shot back defiantly.

"Well, then be it," Rose said coldly, turned and walked straight up to Headmaster McGonagall.

"She's not serious," Albus gaped.

"Bro, I think she is," James said.

Despite the whole thing, Scorpius couldn't help noticing how cute she looked when she was being sassy.

The next day, Albus was dancing around the school, the badge now upon Louis's chest.

"HALLELUJAH!" Albus shouted, "THANK YOU, LORD IN HEAVEN!"

"Religious much?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

Rose watched from a distance, her eyes narrowed and sharp.

* * *

The next day, Rose was seen holding hands with Zabini.

* * *

**A/N: HI! Sorry for the late upload, but it's Chinese New Year, so I was kinda busy. **

**Hoped you liked the chapter, and reviews are always welcome :) **

**~PotterGleek72 **


	4. Chapter 4

_Scorpius_

"I mean,_ Zabini, _of all those people! What's wrong with her taste?" Scorpius said angrily.

"Why do _you _care?" Albus frowned.

"Because I'm her FRIEND!" Scorpius shouted.

"Oh, you're still friends?" he blinked.

Scorpius scowled, "We've just had an argument, that happens, Al, grow up,"

"Scorpius, you're not that popular with _guys, _I suggest you don't lose your one guy friend by being so rude," Albus said.

"Right. Sorry," Scorpius mumbled.

"But you're right, Zabini is disgusting," Albus said, "But I'm glad,"

"Why?"

"Because Rosie is socializing!" Albus said, "Not just stuck up in her room, reading a book! She actually has a boyfriend! Blimey, it's been three years!"

"Rose has been single because she deserves a _good _guy, not a bloke. _Zabini _is a bloke," Scorpius snapped.

"I'm sure they'll break up," Albus said, "But still, she's socializing,"

"With a Slytherin," Scorpius muttered angrily.

"I find that amusing since you are a Slytherin yourself," he smirked.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Scorpius, I think you're just being jealous," Albus said.

"Well, you think a lot of things, but none of them are true," he said bitterly.

"Dude, I'm your best mate, I _know _you have a crush on Rose,"

"I do not! If I do, why would I go around kissing girls?" he said hotly.

"Um... To make her jealous?" Albus lamely suggested.

"I am better than that, Potter, I'm not like you. Of course I don't like Rose. I'm just concerned for her," Scorpius said with a straight face, but inside, he knew that it was a lie.

"Alright, we could go with that. But I want you to make up with Rose. I don't like it when my two best friends are fighting," Albus said.

"I thought you thought we weren't friends anymore," Scorpius frowned.

"No, I thought you thought I thought-" Albus began.

"Okay, I'll apologize,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

"Hey Rosie. Mind if I join you?" Scorpius said.

Rose was sitting alone in the library, reading a book.

"Yes, actually, Julian is going to join me soon," Rose said.

"Okay, I just need something to tell you,"

"Make it quick, Malfoy," Rose looked up from her book and folded her arms.

"I want to apologize for my rude behavior with your new interest in Zabini, I'm actually very happy that you've finally found a guy. It's just.. I'm not good friends with Zabini, but I am ready to rekindle things with him for our friendship," Scorpius said.

God, he was lying through his teeth.

Rose looked pleased anyways.

"Why, thank you, Scorpius. It's really nice that you'd say that to me because it means a lot. I've missed you," she smiled.

"Great! So I was thinking, do you want to hang out tonight? Albus found a new porthole, and I know you think it's wrong to-"

"Yeah. I do, actually. I need a break with my friends,"

"Awesome! See you, Rosie!" Scorpius smiled and left as Zabini appeared, his arms folded.

"So? Did you apologize?" Albus asked once Scorpius was out.

"Yep. We're friends again. But you know, you could've just hid between the shelves and watched," he said.

"Ew no. I cannot stand libraries," Albus said.

"Riiiiiight."

* * *

"So how's it going with you and Julian, Rose?" Albus asked that night in the new found porthole.

Apparently, they had to call Zabini _Julian _now.

"He's great! He should've been put in Ravenclaw because he is super smart, or in Hufflepuff because he is super kind, or Gryffindor because he is super brave!" Rose squealed.

"Yeah. I'm sure the only reason he was put in Slytherin was because of his family history," Albus said.

"Just like Scorpius," Rose said, "Honestly, it'd be really nice if he were in our house. Then, we could be in the same Quidditch team, but I guess it's fun to compete too, right?"

"Yeah. But Slytherin sucks." Scorpius sighed.

"I agree. Slytherin history sucks, Slytherin Quidditch team sucks, Slytherin's dorm sucks-" Albus began.

"That's enough, Albus," Rose said sharply, "Having your prefect badge taken away is bad enough, don't let me tell McGonagall to take away your broomstick,"

"Speaking of prefects, how's prefect duties going in Gryffindor?" Scorpius said before Albus could shoot anything back.

"Fine. Louis does his job properly, unlike Mr Potter. How's it going in Slytherin?"

"Pretty well, I think, I skipped quite a few, so I don't really know what's happening, but anyway," Scorpius shrugged.

"Scorpius!"

"Give it a break, Rosie, some people have better things to do at night," Albus said.

"Like sneaking out and breaking the rules?" said a voice behind them.

They jumped, thinking it was Filch, but it was James and Fred.

"What are _you _doing here?" Scorpius frowned.

"We're checking out a new hiding place, what are _you _doing here?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"... Doing the same thing," Scorpius said.

"Ah. Well. This hole is no longer original. Come on, Fred. Let's find another hole,"

* * *

**A/N: So.. how was that? :)**

**I need your opinion. Should I go more deeply into the whole trio's friendship for the next few chapters, or should I just skip to the whole romance thing? **

**Also, if you have any ideas for how the story should continue, I'll try to add it in the story. :) **

**Thanks for your support!**

**~PotterGleek72**


End file.
